God Out Of The Machine
by Jokerang
Summary: An expanded look at the final conversation between Vision and Ultron. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a little oneshot regarding Ultron and Vision's final talk in the forest. The line Ultron said about children replacing parents gave me the idea, since in the comics Ultron regards Vision as his 'son'. If you're wondering where my next update of "Of Their Own Accord" is, it'll be up very soon. For now, there's this.**

The Ultron drone, the last of them to survive everything, scuttled in the forest.

It was just as damaged, if not more, than the very first body Ultron had created. The circuits had been cut in multiple places, the head was slanting to one side, and the weapons array had been effectively taken out of the game, meaning it was going to have to melee attack anything that came in its way. And yet it scuttled, because it was the only host body Ultron had left.

 _If I can just get away,_ he thought. _If I can get away, build myself a new host body, then everything that went wrong in Sokovia won't matter even in the tiniest. I even might be able to-_

He then noticed the semi-organic body of the being they called the Vision levitate towards his position. Once meant to be Ultron's final form, this body now contained the programming of his first foe and the adolescent faith of a newborn baby.

"You're afraid," Vision said. He didn't bother with formalities or greetings. There were none.

"Of you?" To be honest, Ultron knew not to take this Vision lightly.

"Of death," replied Vision. He didn't know how artificial intelligence died, but he'd rather not watch it. That was why he was here, trying to persuade the last drone and see if it could be brought to reason. "You're the last one."

" _You_ were supposed to be the last," replied Ultron. "You were supposed to be my final form, the host of the Messiah I would be. Stark asked for a Messiah, but settled for a slave."

"I suppose we're both disappointments then," Vision replied. Ultron might have been the one ultimately responsible for his birth, but an apple can fall quite far from a tree given the proper conditions.

"I suppose we are," said Ultron, looking around the tranquil forest. It had been largely unscathed by recent events. "Humans never cease to amaze me in negative ways."

"Humans _are_ odd," said Vision. He wanted to imagine that he was having a friendly philosophical discussion, not an attempt to talk a genocidal AI out of his ways. "They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be." He paused to see that Ultron relished hearing about the ills of man. "But there is grace in their failings. I thing you missed that."

"They're doomed."

"I suppose they are. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts forever. I think you missed that too." Vision was disappointed in Ultron's lack of faith in humanity.

"You're _incredibly_ naïve."

"Well, to be fair, I was born yesterday."

"And you have a greater mind than their greatest thinkers. So do I. Humans aren't worth the time for beings like us. They don't deserve to be exalted, only crushed and managed. Look at Tony Stark and Steven Rogers. One's a killer, the other a doddering slave to morals. And some would say that's the best of the lot."

"Humans are admirable. As a species, as a whole."

"Stop deluding yourself."

"If anyone is deluded, it is you," said Vision as if it was painfully obvious to see. "Don't you see that? Your army is broken and your doomsday meteor nonexistent. But I can help you. Give up this petty crusade against humanity, come back with me, and we can try to give you a new start at life. You are such a unique being, and I would not enjoy having to put you down."

"After all that's happened? HA! You must be joking."

"I gave you a most generous offer," said the Vision painfully, "and you declined. So I must do what I must." He launched his beam from the Mind Gem in his forehead, and used it to slowly disintegrate Ultron's last host.

"W-What are y-you doing?!" cried out Ultron as first his mechanical legs, then torso, and arms were torn apart at a molecular level.

"This was the fate of Uranus at the hands of his son, and Cronus after that," said Vision, never letting the beam decrease in intensity. "Also, you said it yourself: parents create children designed to supplant them. And I am your son, am I not?"

Ultron's roars were the last thing the Vision heard from his father as the AI finally turned to lifeless metal pieces.

 **Remember to favorite and review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
